


Все тайное однажды станет явным

by maksut



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командная работа – непросто всегда. Работа с напарником, от одного запаха которого кончаешь – сущий ад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все тайное однажды станет явным

Джирайя вытаскивает кунай из спины убитого шиноби, вытирает об траву и на секунду замирает, подсчитывая что-то в уме.  
— Двенадцать!  
Орочимару, собирающий оружие на другом конце поля, безучастно пожимает плечами, а потом нехотя отвечает:  
— Одиннадцать.  
— Я выиграл! — Джирайя радостно бренчит сумкой с кунаями и тычет пальцем в разорванную на плече водолазку. — Помнишь наш уговор?  
— Чего разорался? — раздраженно спрашивает вышедшая из густого подлеска Цунаде, пытаясь на ходу вычесать пальцами из волос особенно крупные ошметки чего-то бурого. — И ты специально подставился, я видела.  
— Затылком видела? — отмахивается Джирайя, радостно скаля белые, на перемазанном грязью и кровью лице, зубы. — У самой-то сколько?  
Цунаде закатывает глаза и машет рукой — мол, я не с вами, идиотами.  
— Выдвигаемся?  
Джирайя еще раз сверяется с помятой, истертой на сгибах картой и указывает направление.  
— Тридцать километров, если верить местным — там есть горячие источники.  
— Слава Рикудо Сеннину, — бормочет Цунаде и, оставив в покое волосы, одним мощным прыжком оказывается в кроне ближайшего дерева. — Не отставать!  
Джирайя и Орочимару переглядываются, но тут же следуют ее примеру: о том, что между Цунаде и онсеном лучше не вставать, знает каждый.  
***  
— Ками-сама... — выдыхает Цунаде и с головой уходит под воду.  
Джирайя хмыкает и снимает гостиничную юката, оставаясь в одних семейниках с рисунком из радостных жаб. Стоящий рядом Орочимару издает неопределенный звук.  
— Да ладно, а у самого-то? — Джирайя стреляет глазами в разрез юкаты напарника, силясь разглядеть его белье. — Опять, небось, все фиолетовое? И со змеями, да?  
Орочимару закатывает глаза и развязывает пояс.  
— Это еще хуже, чем я думал... — качает головой Джирайя, обходя Орочимару кругом. — Странно, что без кружева на заднице. У кого из подружек стащил?  
— Лаконично и удобно, — с достоинством бросает напарник и не спеша заходит в воду. — И никаких жаб.  
— И вся жопа на виду, — фыркает Джирайя, с разбега запрыгивая в бассейн.  
— Джирайя!..  
— Придурок...  
***  
— Кьюби меня задери, как хорошо-то! — Джирайя блаженно растягивается поверх хрустящих от свежести простыней и жадно вдыхает морозный запах порошка. — А то все на земле, да на земле, сил уже никаких терпеть.  
— Не расслабляйся, выходим на рассвете, — по привычке добавляет ложку дегтя Орочимару, вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
— А ты не забыл?..  
— Нет! — раздраженно отрезает напарник. — Давай сюда.  
Джирайя швыряет в сторону Орочимару порванную на плече водолазку.  
— Давай, Орочи, покажи мне мастер-класс!  
Напарник двумя пальцами, словно что-то невыразимо мерзкое, берет чужую одежду и недовольно кривит рот.  
— А постирать никак?  
— А чего? Она же не грязная почти, я в ней всего сутки и одну стычку... Да и тебе не вредно узнать, как должно пахнуть от настоящего самца, — пожимает плечами Джирайя и переворачивается на живот, подставляя под голову руки. — Давай-давай, всю жизнь, может, мечтал посмотреть, как наш гений орудует бабским инструментом.  
Орочимару сверкает глазами, но не огрызается, лишь достает из сумки моток ниток с иголкой и брезгливо кладет водолазку себе на колени. Джирайе кажется, что напарник почти перестает дышать и бледнеет сильнее обычного, довольная улыбка против воли расползается по лицу. Разумеется, зашить прореху он мог бы и сам, но видеть, как это делает чертов выскочка Орочи — особое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
А делает он это так же педантично и идеально, как все, за что бы ни брался. Отрывает от мотка недлинную нить, облизывает кончик своим жутковатым языком, чуть прищуривается и вдевает ее в игольное ушко, завязывает узелок на конце.  
— Теперь моя одежда будет в твоих слюнях, — констатирует Джирайя.  
Орочимару застывает, поворачивается всем корпусом и подозрительно спокойно говорит:  
— Еще слово, и она будет в чем похуже.  
Джирайя послушно затыкается. Орочимару возвращается к шитью: пропускает руку через горловину водолазки и растягивает на пальцах прореху, пару секунд пристально изучает ее, а потом берется за дело. Джирайе только и остается, что наблюдать с открытым ртом, как быстро и изящно мелькают белые руки с порозовевшими от горячей воды миндалевидными ногтями.  
— Готово, забирай свою вонючую тряпку.  
Водолазка летит через всю комнату и шлепается Джирайе прямо на лицо. Орочимару ухмыляется и убирает швейные принадлежности.  
— Блин, и вправду пахнет... — морщится Джирайя, кидая водолазку на пол.  
— Вот-вот, самец ты наш.  
За перепалкой они не замечают, как оба оказываются на футонах, а жажда переспорить другого угасает. Сморенные битвой и горячими источниками, они засыпают.  
***  
Орочимару просыпается посреди ночи от невыносимой жажды. С полминуты он рыскает по номеру в поисках воды, а найдя, осушает весь кувшин.  
Обезвоживание — частый спутник хорошей битвы, это Орочимару понял уже давно. Учитель говорил, что дело в его измененном геноме, в каких-то особенностях метаболизма, но каких именно, ответить так и не мог. Как не могли и другие. Нин-медики только разводили руками: последний из клана, что поделать?  
Орочимару широко зевает, возвращает на место опустевший кувшин. Посреди комнаты он вдруг останавливается, наступив на что-то мягкое.  
Водолазка.  
Орочимару борется с собой почти минуту, приводит все аргументы «за» и «против», взывает к рациональной части своего сознания, но все тщетно: там, где начинается Джирайя, здравый смысл подходит к концу. Он наклоняется и подбирает чертов кусок ткани, который невыносимо остро пахнет напарником.  
Джирайя.  
Стык в пластинах брони, слепая зона, слабое место. Назови как угодно, суть едина, он — зияющая дыра в груди и та еще заноза в заднице.  
Джирайя.  
Он никогда не смотрел свысока, никогда — с восхищением, слишком другой, чтобы завидовать и уж тем более — ненавидеть. Слишком другой, чтобы понять, но принимающий как есть. Единственный, кто принимает как есть, не требуя и не пренебрегая.  
Орочимару для него не гений, не любимчик Третьего, не будущий Хокаге... Просто «Орочи», спокойно, без издевки, но с веселостью и странной материнской лаской, от которой все внутри обдает странным теплом, растекается, а потом вспыхивает ярче катона, такое зло берет за собственную слабость!  
Орочимару точно знает: однажды это погубит его, но надеется лишь, что это произойдет еще не скоро.  
Он возвращается на футон, но уже не для того, чтобы уснуть.  
Пот, соль, мускус, сталь, кровь и что-то еще такое неуловимое, теплое, до боли знакомое, почти родное... Орочимару прижимает водолазку к лицу, зарывается в эластичную ткань носом и дышит жадно, словно только что вынырнул после долгого заплыва, дышит и не может надышаться — ему все мало.  
Он подтягивает колени к груди, сворачивается вокруг комка ткани и едва не стонет, когда вставший член упирается в живот. Спящий в нескольких шагах Джирайя ворочается и чуть посапывает, одеяло сползло так низко, что становится видна жесткая светлая поросль внизу живота. Орочимару замирает, скользит взглядом по сильной груди с выпуклой отметиной старого шрама, по безмятежному во сне лицу. Больше всего на свете ему хочется лечь рядом, согреться сонным теплом, обвить руками и ногами горячее крепкое тело.  
Но он знает — только смотреть и ничего больше, только ловить украдкой случайные прикосновения, иначе... Джирайя причмокивает губами во сне, улыбается, ему явно снится что-то приятное, одеяло окончательно сваливается вниз. Орочимару вздрагивает, отворачивается, но это сильнее его.  
Член у напарника крупный, темно-розовый, с густо-бордовой головкой, даже в таком скудном освещении можно различить выпуклые вены вдоль ствола, каплю, поблескивающую в расселине. Орочимару сглатывает, душит стон и сжимает себя сквозь ткань чужой водолазки.  
Он хотел бы сейчас оказаться возле Джирайи, на коленях, с низко опущенной головой, хотел бы коснуться нежной плоти, вобрать ее в себя всю, сколько сможет, обвить языком и ласкать до тех пор, пока в горло не потечет пряное, густое, что можно глотать с жадностью и удовольствием, размазывать по губам и подбородку.  
Джирайя стонет, события его сна явно набирают обороты — тяжелый член покачивается, поджатые яички в светлой поросли чуть вздрагивают. Орочимару до крови прикусывает губу, представляя, как этот налитый твердый ствол таранит его, распирает изнутри и заливает обжигающе горячим семенем.  
Ощущение пустоты внутри — на грани боли, между ягодиц тянет, печет. Орочимару знает, это желание недостойно шиноби, но сопротивляться ему решительно невозможно.  
Он облизывает пальцы и ведет руку вниз, раздвигает ноги, касается пылающего в предвкушении входа и замирает. Его простреливает ужасная догадка: а вдруг напарник притворяется? Но чужое сердцебиение, в противовес его собственному — спокойное. Джирайя спит.  
И Орочимару позволяет себе то, о чем думал весь день, пока рубил на куски и выпускал потроха, шел через лес, плавал в онсене, любуясь на сильную, расчерченную шрамами спину. Он обводит пальцами мышцы, массирует, высыхающая слюна чуть холодит... Орочимару беззвучно охает и трется щекой о наволочку, когда два пальца разом погружаются внутрь.  
Он знает, Джирайя бы не стал церемониться, напарник нетерпеливый, чуть неуклюжий — собственные ногти царапают нежные стенки, — но горячий до невозможности, до поджатых пальцев на ногах. Орочимару закусывает угол подушки, трется болезненно чувствительным членом о водолазку. Ткань быстро намокает от предэякулята, он чувствует себя текущей девчонкой, это унизительно и восхитительно одновременно.  
Джирайя приоткрывает рот, в полумраке влажно поблескивает полоска белых, чуть неровных зубов. Один клык острее другого — это Орочимару двинул ему еще с год назад, а напарник отчего-то так и не сходил к нин-медикам.  
Последняя мысль кажется чересчур сентиментальной, неуместной, но именно от нее член прошивает судорогой возбуждения, такой острой, что кажется, отдается в деснах. Он добавляет третий палец, ободок мышц натягивается, но этого мало, слишком мало.  
Орочимару в последний раз оглядывается на напарника, тот уже перевернулся и теперь спит на животе, обхватив подушку руками, отчего на руках проступили тугие, гладкие жгуты крепких мускулов.  
Язык толще пальцев, он проникает глубже, упирается изгибом в простату, он влажный, сильный... Орочимару прижимается членом к распластанной по постели водолазке, трется, до боли стирая головку о ткань, кончает, чувствуя, все внутри конвульсивно сжимается, выкручивает...  
Джирайя бормочет во сне что-то про улиток, всхрапывает, забавно морщит нос.  
Черная, остро пахнущая потом и мускусом тряпка безнадежно испачкана, Орочимару брезгливо разглядывает мутновато-белые капли, вздыхает и плетется в ванную комнату. Он пускает воду тихо, тонкой струйкой, лишь бы не разбудить напарника, а сам почти падает на холодный кафельный пол.  
В происходящем есть особая-то ирония: он может получить что угодно, но только не то, что желанно ему сильнее всего.  
Той ночью он больше не может уснуть.  
***  
Джирайя просыпается резко, словно от толчка в бок, распахивает глаза, инстинктивно хватается за кунай, лежащий под подушкой, но потом успокаивается — это всего лишь Орочимару.  
— Какого?.. — хрипит он, но не успевает договорить — в лицо летит темный упругий комок. Это водолазка, садистски скатанная в тугой шарик.  
— Выдвигаемся, — командует Орочимару. Сам он полностью одет, застегнут на все пуговицы, бинты обмотки белые и свежие, длинные волосы лежат волосок к волоску.  
Джирайя смотрит в окно — светло, наверняка они уже выбиваются из графика.  
— А раньше разбудить не мог? — бормочет он, резко садясь в постели, и только теперь понимает, что уснул вчера в гостиничной юкате, которая за ночь распахнулась и не прикрывает почти ничего.  
Орочимару пожимает плечами, отворачивается, когда Джирайя поднимается с футона и начинает одеваться. Джирайя усмехается: правильность, почти стеснительность напарника всегда умиляла его.  
— Ты бы еще к Цунаде в таком виде вышел.  
Джирайя хмыкает, чешет в паху и вспоминает, что ночью ему снилось что-то крайне соблазнительное, правда, сейчас и не упомнить в подробностях, что. Кажется, негромкий хриплый смех, внимательный взгляд, от которого каменели яйца, и темный каскад блестящих волос...  
— Ну?  
Джирайя вздрагивает и понимает, что завис, глядя на спину напарника, укрытую волосами, словно плащом. Ну и ну... Хоть не спи после такого.  
Он гонит от себя странные мысли подальше, натягивает водолазку и морщится от влажной прохлады — швы на ткани и горловина еще мокрые и пахнут чем-то до странного похожим на гостиничное мыло. По позвоночнику холодным ознобом проходится догадка.  
— Ты... Ты выстирал мою водолазку? — с подозрением спрашивает Джирайя, готовясь мигом стащить с себя этот элемент формы. — Ты пропитал ее чем-то? Подсыпал туда дряни? Это какой-то эксперимент? Твою же мать, Орочи, что ты сделал?!  
Орочимару с независимым видом скрещивает руки на груди, но выглядит почти... Смущенным? Однако наваждение быстро проходит, чужой голос как всегда низкий и вкрадчивый, с отчетливыми издевательскими интонациями.  
— Я стирал свою одежду, — он кивает на собственные белоснежные обмотки. — И выбирая между тем, чтобы потратить две минуты, или всю дорогу нюхать, как ты воняешь, выбрал наиболее разумную альтернативу.  
— Разумную? Да ты даже не почешешься без личной выгоды, мне ли не знать! — Джирайя берется за края водолазки, чтобы снять ее и проверить каждый миллиметр, но вдруг останавливается. — А, я понял, в чем дело.  
Орочимару смотрит на него немигающими глазами, круглыми, как у кошки.  
— В чем же?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я за тебя заполнил эти говенные отчеты, да?  
На чужом лице мелькает и исчезает странное выражение.  
— В точку.  
Джирайя хмыкает и чешет в затылке, закатывает рукава до локтей, надевает сверху жилет, пристегивает поясные сумки с оружием и повязывает протектор. Он готов.  
— Ну и хер с тобой, напишу. Только в следующий раз стирай раньше, чтоб высохло.  
Орочимару игнорирует его, но когда они оказываются в узком гостиничном коридоре, использует фактор внезапности и смачно бьет под дых. Джирайя сгибается пополам, матерится, напарник сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, наклоняется и, обдавая ухо горячим, влажным дыханием, шепчет:  
— Как скажешь.  
И, как ни в чем не бывало, идет дальше.  
— Да чтоб тебя... Уже и пошутить нельзя, — задыхаясь, бормочет Джирайя.  
— В следующий раз играем на деньги, не желаю больше иметь ничего общего с твоими тряпками, — бросает Орочимару через плечо, а перед самым поворотом, обернувшись, добавляет: — И залечи уже этот зуб. Беззубого, тебя начнут гонять даже из борделей.  
Джирайя распрямляется в полный рост, проводит языком по зубам и привычно уже ощущает гладкий от времени скол на клыке. Шею и ухо до сих пор покалывает странными мурашками от влажного тепла чужого дыхания, в груди вдруг становится тесно.  
— Как скажешь, Орочи... Как скажешь, — задумчиво говорит он, провожая напарника долгим взглядом.


End file.
